Infatuation
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Duo and his friends are at a dance club where Duo runs into Heero. Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5 was originally a sonfic but not anymore, i might make a 2nd ch. as a songfic


**Title:  **Infatuation

**Rating:  **PG-13

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Gundam.

**Warnings:  **Yaoi (1x2, 3x4, 13x6x5I feel like doing something different)

**Notes:  **OOCness

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo Maxwell walked through the front doors of the club with his best friends Quatre and Trowa.  Duo and Quatre went up to the bar while Trowa went over to a table that three other people were sitting at.  Deep purssian blue eyes watched as the braided boy began to sway his hips to the rhythm of the music.

Quatre and Duo sat down at the table and passed out drinks.  "So Duo, anyone special in your life yet?" Zechs Marquise asked, taking a sip from his martini.

"Zechs, its not polite to pry." Treize stated.

Duo laughed and shook his head, "I think I'll be playing the single life for a while."  The song changed to a fast pace song.  "C'mon Q, let's dance."  Duo said, pulling Quatre out of his seat and over to the dance floor. 

"Ack! Duo!" Quatre exclaimed as he was being pulled onto the dance floor.  Everyone at the table was laughing. 

"You better watch it Barton, or you'll never get him back." Wufei said.

"I'll get him back." Trowa said.  "Even if I have to go through that sea of people." 

Heero Yuy watched from the corner as Duo and Quatre grinded together with the beat of the music.  He stood and walked over to the bar and got his drink refilled, his eyes still on the braided boy.  However, for as discrete as he thought he was being, Heero's actions did not go unnoticed.  Out of the corner of his eye, Duo watched the stranger.  

"See someone you like?" Quatre asked.

"Maybe, he seems to like me."  Duo replied.

"So much for the singles life." Quatre teased.

"Hey now! I've been single now for..." Duo grabbed Quatre's arm and looked down at the watch, "Three hours, twenty-four minutes, and thirty-eight, no, thirty-nine seconds."  Duo stated.

"That's a record for you."  Quatre analyzed. 

"Shuddap Blondie!"

Duo and Quatre walked back over to the table, laughing and out of breath, they sat down.  "I think you should ask him to dance." Quatre suggested, poking Duo in his arm.

"I am not going to ask some complete stranger to dance." Duo told him.

"And who is this?" Trowa asked.

"Some guy who was staring at Duo, who was staring right back." Quatre said, sending a mock glare at Duo, who shrugged it off.

"What happened to your 'playing the single life'?" Zechs asked.

"We've already discussed that." Duo stated. 

"If you don't ask him to dance I'll go over there and talk to him for you!" Quatre stated.

"No you won't!" Duo shouted.

"Then go!" Quatre ordered.

"No! I'm not going to go talk to the guy!" Duo said.  With a small huff, Quatre stood from his chair and walked over to the corner where Heero was sitting.

Quatre walked over to the table Heero was sitting at.  "Hey there!" He said happily.  "I couldn't help but notice you staring at my friend over there." He said, pointing towards Duo.  

Heero blinked a couple times.  "How did you notice when he didn't?"

"Well, actually I noticed after I caught him staring at you." Quatre admitted.  He sat down in the chair across from Heero.  

"So why are you over here talking to me and not him?"  Heero asked.  

"Duo has this thing about dancing with strangers."  Quatre shrugged.  "My names Quatre by the way."

"Heero."  He stated.

Duo sat and the table, his face red with embarrassment with the fact that his best friend was talking to a guy for him.  "I can't believe he's doing this..." Duo muttered.

"He did warn you." Zechs said.

"Yes I know that.  I was there when he threatened to do it."  Duo said.  "I just didn't think he would."

"What's wrong?  You like the guy don't you?" Treize asked.

"I don't know.   He's hot, and has a nice ass, but I don't know him!"

"Then get to know him."  Wufei stated.  Duo groaned as Quatre walked over.  

"Come on Duo!"  He said cheerfully.  

"Where am I going?" Duo asked.

"To talk with Heero." Quatre said dragging him out of the chair.  Duo groaned again as Quatre dragged him over to the corner.

Heero watched as Quatre dragged Duo over.  The braided was easily a head taller then him and looked like he could easily hurt the small blonde-haired boy.  When Quatre came to a sudden stop, Duo took back his arm and stood up straight.  "Heero, this is Duo." Quatre introduced.

"Hey."  Duo said.  Quatre oh-so-subtly pushed Duo into the chair across from Heero and left.

"Hello."  Heero said, feeling somewhat awkward. 

"So how long have you been coming here?" Duo asked, breaking the silence.

"This is my first time here.  I was meeting someone here but they didn't show."  

"Were you here for a date?"

"Blind date.  I don't even know why I agreed."  Heero admitted.  He looked up from his drink and into Duo's violet eyes.

Duo listened as the song changed to a song with a heavy bass but wasn't very fast.  "Would you like to go out and dance?" Duo asked.  A small smile crossed Heero's face as he nodded.  Heero and Duo walked out to the dance floor, and began moving to the beat of the music.  Quatre watched the two with a smile.  He enjoyed playing matchmaker.

Duo swayed his hips and matched his movements with Heero and the music.  Duo grinded against Heero.  However, unlike with Quatre, it wasn't in a playful way.  Heero noticed the hints, and grinded against Duo.  They continued like that throughout the song.

Slowly the music begins to end and the volume decreases.  "You're a great dancer." Heero said over the music.

"You're not so bad yourself." Duo stated, breathing heavily.

"You want to get something to drink?" Heero asked.  

Duo shook his head, "I'm fine."  The music started up again, and this time more people were coming onto the dance floor.  Duo grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him further onto the dance floor as the song started.

Bodies grinded together on the crowded dance floor.  Duo stayed close to Heero, not wanting to get lost in the crowd.  The song was slower then the song before and was more for the couples in the crowd.  At one end, Quatre and Trowa were dancing while making out.  At the other: Treize, Zechs, and Wufei.  Duo looked up at Heero, deep purssian blue meeting bright exotic violet. 

Heero pulled Duo closer to him, closing the gap between them.  He pressed his lips into Duo.  After a few seconds, Duo pulled away and placed his head on Heero's shoulder.  They stayed like that until the song ended, then they went back over to the table they were sitting at.  

Duo and Heero quickly drank the two glasses of water they just ordered.  Duo had ended up spilling a little down his chin, and Heero reached over the table and wiped it away with his forefinger.  

"So where did you learn to dance like that?" Duo asked.

"I picked things up here and there."  Heero said.  "So...um...how long have you-"  

"Been gay?" Duo finished the stuttering boy's question.  Heero nodded.  "Since my junior year of high school, and yourself?"

"Recently."     

"Fresh out of the closet...who have you told?"

"Not a lot of people."  Heero stated.  "Your friend Quatre seems nice."

"Nice but a pain in the ass." Duo said.  

"Who's he here with?"

Duo pointed over to the table, "He's sitting next to the guy with one eye." Duo joked.  

"Does he really only have one eye?"

"No.  But I say he does because his hair always covers one of them."

"And the other three are together?"  Heero asked.  

Duo nodded.  "I'm the only single one, as of seven this evening."

"What happened?"  Heero asked.

"We grew apart...I guess."  Duo thought something over for a minute before standing and taking Heero's hand and dragging him over to the other table.  "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully and glared at Quatre. 

"Hello." Trowa said.

"Guys, this is Heero." Duo said, showing them a shocked looking Heero.  "Heero this is Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize." Duo introduced.  "And you already know the Not-So-Innocent-Blonde-One."   Duo sat down in his original seat and pulled one up next to him for Heero, who sat down next to him.  The group of seven spent the rest of the night talking before splitting up to go home...with their significant other....or others.


End file.
